One rainy afternoon
by tant-gredelin
Summary: In which Shuuhei ties Renji into a neat little packet and gives him hell. Yaoi.


**Warnings:** Pure filth - dirty talk, lotsa name-calling, bondage, a little roleplay, a little humiliation, a little D/s, boy smexin'  
**Disclaimer:** English isn't my first language, but it'll do. Also I am beta-less.

Tiny dictionary:  
_aka_ = red. Shuuhei's pet name for Renji  
_kinbaku_ = Japanese erotic bondage, similar to what we call shibari in the West.

--------

"Let me go, Shuuhei."

"No." The dark-haired fukutaichou smiled and leaned back against the wall. He was sitting on his bedroom floor, legs stretched out in front of him, hands relaxed in his lap. On the futon a couple of feet away his fellow lieutenant, the one with fiery hair and complex tattoos laid, tied from head to toe with thin, rough hemp rope. Fastened around his wrists were two red, glossy cuffs. Shuuhei didn't want to think about what would happen if someone found out he'd stolen a pair of those since they were closely guarded and highly classified. In the wrong hands they could prove incredibly dangerous, seeing as they cut off a shinigami's reiatsu completely, leaving them helpless as a kitten, as a _human_.

Shuuhei shrugged the thought off and grabbed the little cup standing next to him and brought it to his lips. He took a mouthful of sake and swilled it around in his mouth before swallowing.

"I'm serious. Let me go."

"No."

Renji growled and once again started to struggle against his bonds although he should have realised long ago it was futile. His colleague knew these things.

Hisagi Shuuhei was a gentle creature. A strong leader. A sensible man.

A closet pervert of the first degree.

He had mastered the art of kinbaku long before even graduating from the shinigami academy. Renji had experienced this first hand a couple of times before, but those bindings, although elegant and effective, had been nothing like the ones keeping him in check now.

Starting with a loose noose around his tattooed neck the ropes criss-crossed his torso in an intricate diamond pattern, punctuated by neatly wrapped lengths of rope around his upper arms, elbows and wrists which were then secured to the makeshift harness. The pale hemp made a stunning contrast against tan skin and accentuated the jagged patterns of Renji's tattoos perfectly. From the hips down the bindings were simpler. Two thin lengths ran down on either side of Renji's crotch, effectively trapping his cock against his fundoshi, the only garment he was wearing, and not allowing the half-hard member to rise under the taut fabric. They then met in a knot under his balls, keeping a steady pressure against the perineum, before sliding between the buttocks and all the way up the strong back, fastened in the noose around the neck. His legs were simply sectioned off with neat rows of rope wrapped around them. Upper and lower thighs, right below the knee, calves and ankles. Renji couldn't part his legs a fraction of an inch. Even his big toes were tied together with a playful little bow. Shuuhei had been temped with splitting the end of a rope and braid it into Renji's loose hair and then secure it to his toes, just to see that long, sexy neck constantly arched, but had decided to save that particular form of torture for another time.

The wiry shinigami took another sip of sake and made himself more comfortable by scooting forward a little. "Tell you what, Renji." He put the cup down and knit his hands behind his head. "You manage to convince me why I should let you go and I will."

"Shuu," Renji warned, eyes ablaze. His head and shoulders were propped up with a pillow which made eye contact easy.

"Or you could just lie there until I get bored. Your choice."

"I'm gonna kill you after this!"

"See, there's one way I can guarantee you won't work. You think I'll be more inclined to untie you if you threaten me with violence?"

"You motherfucking sadist."

"Nothing new there."

"You _fucker_!"

"Insults won't get you very far, Renji-kun."

"Well then what the fuck do you want from me?!"

"I already told you…" Shuuhei unclasped his hands and leaned forward, addressing Renji as he would a small child. Or slow adult. "You have to convince me _why_ I should let you go. Then I will." He could see something click in Renji's head, crimson eyes widening and then narrowing down to thin slits.

"Shuu…" the big redhead cooed, the anger in his voice suddenly gone.

"Yes, Renji?" Shuuhei cocked a brow, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"If you let me go I can make you feel _good_, Shuu…"

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Oh, but you know I can," Renji purred, his voice deep and dark and sugary. "You know _exactly_ how good I can make you feel."

The brunet failed to suppress a shiver. That voice did things to him. Dark things. It was a voice laden with dirty promises. Shuuhei knew very well how good Renji could make him feel. The redhead was blessed, or more accurately - cursed, with a sinful, wicked tongue and skilled hands. Not to mention a magnificent body and a big, gorgeous cock.

He cursed under his breath when he saw that Renji had noticed him shudder, a Cheshire cat grin now splitting the handsome face, sharp canines glinting in the dim light of the room.

"Shuuhei, baby… Let me go and I'll make you cum so sweet you'll see double for hours afterwards."

The fukutaichou cleared his throat. When he reached for his sake cup he noticed his hand was shaking the tiniest bit. It was ridiculous how big an impact the redhead had on him. He emptied the contents of the cup in one gulp before refilling it. The heat soon blossoming in his belly would surely make him relax a little. Two could play this game and he had to remember he had the advantage, seeing as he had his lover tied up and at his mercy. He smiled. "Tell me how, Renji."

The bound shinigami wet his lips. "You know how."

"I have my suspicions but I want to hear it from you. In detail, if you please."

"Evil bastard." The honey had started to melt away from Renji's voice, replaced by sullen annoyance.

Shuuhei threw his head back and laughed. "Back to pissed already? I thought you were going to try and seduce me."

"Well, I was but you're so goddamn demanding!"

"You need to work on your patience," the brunet chortled. "I haven't even started being demanding yet."

Renji took a deep breath, the lengths of rope around his chest creaking slightly. "Fine." His voice once again sank into a lush rumble.

Shuuhei was a little impressed with that. Looks and manners could certainly deceive. Renji, no matter how brash and loud, could almost always regain control in the blink of an eye. This made him something of a manipulative bastard.

But he had nothing on Shuuhei. "Go on," the dark-haired shinigami purred, equally sultry.

"If you untie me I'll strip you out of your uniform using only my teeth."

The older shinigami smirked. Oh this would be a fun night.

"That would mean unwrapping your fundoshi with my face not even an inch away from your cock, you know. You'll be so hard, Shuu. I'll rub my cheek against your thighs, breathe through the fabric. I'll drive you nuts before you're even naked."

Shuuhei leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes and now it was Renji's turn to smirk.

"Then when I finally get all your clothes off I'll start licking you, beginning with your feet and working my way up. You've better had a proper bath today, 'cause you know what I'll do?"

"Tell me." The brunet was already more breathless than he would've wanted. He moistened his throat with a sip of sake, once more locking his gaze on his immobilized lover.

"I'll lick every inch of your feet."

Shuuhei moaned quietly.

"Yeah, I know how much you love that… I'll suck on your toes, one at a time, until they're all slippery with spit and then drag my tongue along the soles."

"Shit, aka, you're good at this, aren't you…"

"You know it. Wanna release me yet?"

"No. You're still just playing me. If I untied you now you'd be all violent and annoying."

Renji let out a hoarse bark of a laugh. "Sometimes you _like it_ when I get all violent."

"Mhm, but that would be violent as in pinning me down and chewing on my neck. Not breaking my nose."

"Don't forget the slapping."

"How could I? I had a mark shaped like your fucking hand on my cheek for days." Shuuhei chuckled. "Everyone assumed it was Rangiku having grown tired of my drunken come-ons. Iba-san was the only one commenting on how large hands she must have developed overnight."

"You loved it when I did it though and you loved wearing that twenty four-seven blush. You dirty boy…"

"That I did, can't deny it. Are you saying you'd settle for slapping me around if I untied you now?"

"Yeah."

"Bullshit, Renji. You're still nowhere near convincing me why I should let you go."

"Damn." The big redhead chuckled and shifted on the bed, wriggling his fingers and toes. "Did you have to tie my _toes_ together? It looks fucking stupid."

Shuuhei flashed one of the little half-smiles he was so good at, secret and sincere at the same time. The entire man was a big contradiction in Renji's eyes. The gentlest soul he'd ever met, and still a beast behind closed doors. Not to mention a fierce warrior, burning with resolve and a sense of justice perhaps only Kurosaki Ichigo could surpass.

"I know it looks fucking stupid. That's why I did it. But it's kinda cute too, I have to say. Suits you."

"I don't get you, Shuuhei. You _love_ fucking with me and still you moaned like a whore when I beat you up."

"Oh come now, I don't like being pigeonholed. Anyways, it doesn't matter. You just try to sidetrack me to tire me out. Back to what you'd do to me if I let you go."

"Alright, alright. Where was I..?"

"Feet. Tongue."

"Right. After fucking _polishing_ your feet with my tongue I'll give you a tongue bath worthy a cat. Won't leave an inch dry."

Shuuhei only nodded.

"I'll save your cock for last. Lick it like an ice cream until you howl, before I start sucking."

"And we both know what a good little cocksucker you are, Renji…"

"Can't help it, I just love giving head." The redhead smirked before very deliberately wetting his lips.

"Slut. It's so easy to tell. You're like a kid in a candy shop, all drool and big eyes." Shuuhei grinned, grey eyes twinkling. He studied his lover, saw the outline of what looked like a painfully hard erection through the undergarment, saw strong muscles twitch and nipples pebble as he called him names. He was, like so many times before, struck with how lucky he was to have this man in his bed. "Tell me how you would suck me."

"I'd swallow you."

"Oh fuck yes," Shuuhei breathed.

They both fell quiet for a while, the only thing audible in the room heavy breathing and the quiet creaking of hemp rope.

"Um, Shuuhei?"

"Yeah?"

"My nose itches. Could you..?"

"Oh, sure." He got to his knees and scooted over, reached out with one nimble finger and rubbed it over Renji's nose until the redhead sighed with relief. "Better, baby?"

"Much. Thanks."

"No problem." Shuuhei settled back against the wall and raised a brow when Renji started to laugh. "What now?"

"It's just so fucking funny, taking a break from this little mindfuck to scratch my nose. Are you going soft on me?"

"More like we're going soft on each other." The brunet offered a fond smile. "But-" He slapped his thighs, the loud smack startling Renji. "Enough of that. Let's pick this up where we left off. You said something about swallowing me."

"I wanna drink your cum." Renji found himself quickly and slipped back into his sultry, seductive voice, all silk and honey.

"Oh, you do now, do you?"

"Mhm… But I've trouble choosing between that and letting it dribble down my chin so you can watch it slide down my throat and chest. I know how much you like that, Shuuhei. Doesn't matter how hard you just came, you still moan every time you see it."

"You little slut…"

"You like calling me that, huh?"

"Just telling it like it is. You're a kinky little slut."

"Look who's talking, Shuu. How many people have you fucked again? Thirty? Fifty? A hundred? Don't even get me started on how kinky you are…"

Shuuhei smiled, scratched a tattooed cheek.

"Yeah, you know that I know why you got that tattoo." Renji nodded towards him. "Even though it has an important meaning to you we both know you use your little sixty-nine to get into people's hakama."

"Alright, alright… You got me. I'm not even fond of the damn position, but it works every fucking time. You know I hardly do that shit anymore though. You're more than a handful, Renji."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that." The redhead chuckled. "Listen, I'm not pissed at you anymore. You know that. And I'll give you the ride of your life if you untie me, you know that too. So how about you let me go, baby. My muscles are getting all stiff."

"No."

"What? Come on! I mean, why?!"

"I like hearing you talk. I love it when you roll all those naughty words over your tongue in that sex voice of yours."

"Fucking pervert," Renji huffed, a scowl knitting his tattooed eyebrows tight as Shuuhei laughed.

"You're like a girl on the rag, Renji. You're like a fucking rollercoaster! You go from pissed to grumpy to slick to happy in like five seconds. It's ridiculous! And what's even worse, most of the feelings on the positive side of the spectrum are false! Like that purr, you just sugar-coat your words to get what you want. I'm not sure I'll ever untie you. I love hearing it but I'm not feeling it." He smirked, lifted the cup of sake again and played with it, ran a rough fingertip along the rim. "I know you… We've known each other for a long time now."

The younger of the two stayed silent, watching his lover carefully without a trace of guilt in his eyes, only a glint of regret and amusement.

"Remember the first time I fucked you, Renji?"

"Vaguely."

"Guess you were pretty drunk. I remember. You felt so fucking good. Those little drunken noises you made…" The raven shook his head, chuckling. "You remember the second time, at least?"

"I rode you the morning after our first fuck."

"And I pulled out and came all over your cock."

"Then you licked and sucked me clean until I came…"

"You sucked it off my tongue."

"Fuck…"

"We've had some good times."

Renji chuckled. "Some nasty times. You ruined me as my sempai."

"You loved it. I remember how much you loved calling me Hisagi-sempai while I fucked you like a dog. You should start doing that again, you know… Or maybe you've moved on to bigger things?" Shuuhei smiled, toying with one end of the sash keeping his hakama in place.

"Not sure I follow you, _sempai_." The redhead frowned.

"Someone a little higher in rank?" The older man's smile widened, the twist at the corners of his mouth making it almost malicious.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you talking about? Just spit it out."

"I know how much you want your taichou to fuck you. I'm sure you jerk off in your room at night moaning his name."

"Fuck you, Shuuhei."

"_Oh, Byakuya, harder… Oh god, harder. Fuck me, taichou, fuck me_!" Shuuhei's voice was a perfect imitation of Renji's, of the needy, husky, begging tone he'd heard so many times. Imitating it, just thinking about it, made his cock twitch and he took a sip of sake to gather his calm.

In front of him Renji snarled and he found himself unable to suppress a sudden little giggle which in turn made him frown. He put the little cup he was holding down and shoved it to the side. It wouldn't do to get drunk when he had a helpless victim at his mercy.

"You laughing at me?! You better pray I'm in a better mood when you untie me later."

"What, you're saying you _don't_ fantasise about him?"

"That's _none of your fucking business_, Shuuhei!"

"You can call me taichou when I fuck you next time… You can even call me Kuchiki if you want." He knew he was skating on thin ice but couldn't help himself. Teasing the redhead was just too much fun. Besides, every time he mentioned Byakuya's name Renji raised his hips slightly, obviously turned on. Shuuhei just had to keep the balance between arousal and fury. "I'd like that."

"Fuck you," Renji bit out from between clenched teeth.

Once again his hips moved.

Shuuhei got to his knees and crawled onto the futon, straddling Renji's waist. "I don't blame you, Renji-kun. He's a good man. Stoic and stern and skilled and _sexy_…" He leaned down with his hands on either side of Renji's head and dragged his tongue along a prickly sideburn. It was the first time they touched since he'd finished tying the shinigami up, except for the nose scratch, and Renji shuddered hard beneath him. He paused with his lips against a sensitive ear. "Want me to fuck you?" he murmured, savouring the choked whimper his words earned him.

"Yeah…"

"'Yeah' what, Renji?"

"Yeah, Shuuhei, fuck me."

"No, no. You're gonna call me taichou…"

"Shuu…"

"Kuchiki."

"For fuck's sake, Hisagi…"

"Say 'please Kuchiki taichou, fuck me.'" Long fingers dug into Renji's scarlet mane and grabbed a handful, tugging it lightly.

Renji gasped and arched his back, their sick little game quickly leaving him breathless and aching.

"Say it."

"Please, K-kuchiki t-taichou, fuck me…"

"No."

The redhead screamed.

"Just fucking with you, kid." The slim shinigami slid off Renji and tore the pillow away from beneath his head before flipping him over on his belly. "Don't move." He got to his feet and walked over to a table where he retrieved a small blade before turning back around. "Fuck, you look pretty like that, aka…"

Renji's entire body was covered in a thin film of sweat, glistening as defined muscles quivered and with the dull ropes making a nice contrast. His hair was an unruly mass now covering most of his face and neck, a few strands fluttering with every strained breath.

Shuuhei leaned on the tabletop, spinning the knife in his hand and just watched his lover. He had done a fine job with the ropes. There was no sign of cut off circulation anywhere and the knots were flawless. It was a shame he was about to destroy his work. Some of it, anyhow.

He was just about to walk back over to the futon when a gravely, needy voice coming from behind that curtain of red made him freeze in his tracks.

"Please… Please, taichou, fuck me. I need…"

Shuuhei moaned, a bolt of arousal running jaggedly through his lean frame. "Fuck…" he whispered. Renji was getting into it and suddenly Shuuhei wasn't sure if he'd ever been this turned on before. Forcing Renji to admit the taboo fantasy, to say it out loud, to _beg_ was hot, there was no denying that. But hearing Renji willingly continue what Shuuhei had started made his blood boil. "You dirty little slut…"

"Yeah," the redhead moaned. "C'mon."

The sharp knife slipped in his suddenly moist hand and dug into his thumb, blood beading along the cut instantly. He cursed softly and licked the thick fluid off, tasting copper as he cleared his throat. "Is that the way to address your taichou, Abarai?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, taichou. But I need this so badly. Please fuck me."

Shuuhei closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the throbbing pain in his hand somehow just adding to his excitement. "Patience, Abarai. I will. I'll pound you through the floor in a moment." He already found it hard to keep the act up, but then again he didn't really need to. All he needed was for Renji to stay on his belly and take it. Taichou or not, it didn't matter. He was going to fuck Renji until he cried.

He sank down on his haunches next to the futon and gently brushed the hair from his lover's face. "There are just some things I need to do first. Where's your bandanna?"

"Wh-what?"

"That stupid thing you wear around your head at all times to cover up those gorgeous tattoos. Where is it?"

"Floor… By my clothes."

"Hm." Shuuhei climbed on top of the redhead to reach the pile of clothes on the other side of the futon. He dug through them until he found the folded piece of white cloth, accidentally staining it with the blood leaking from his injured thumb. Oh well. Renji had at least a thousand more of those. He straddled Renji's thighs, once more running his fingers over his face, tracing the mentioned tattoos on his forehead. "Close your eyes."

"Shuu, what-" Blunt fingernails dug into Renji's scalp right next to the temple. "Ow, fuck!"

"Close your eyes." When Renji complied, Shuuhei took the blade of his knife between his teeth and held it there as he pulled the bandanna down over Renji's head, not bothering with untying it first. He secured it over crimson eyes, tightening the knot a little and felt a pang of arousal in his stomach as he saw his lover, now blindfolded, gasp and turn his head.

He released the knife, once more turning it over in his hand, over and over, contemplating what to do next. Finally he sighed and readied himself to get to his feet. "You need to lie still now." He put the knife down between Renji's shoulder blades and let it rest there. "The blade is really sharp and I don't want you to cut yourself." Renji's little moan created a shiver that ran up and down his spine. "Now…" Shuuhei got off the futon and started to remove his uniform. "… tell me what you are, Abarai."

"Abarai Renji, vice captain of the sixth division."

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Tell me _what you are_."

Renji turned his head, mumbled something unintelligible into the mattress.

The dark-haired fukutaichou pulled his robes out of his hakama, the white sash falling to the floor. "Speak up," he snapped, making an effort to make his voice ring with Byakuya's arrogant authority.

"A dirty slut…"

"A dirty slut _what_, Abarai."

"A dirty slut, taichou."

Shuuhei snorted. "And what do you do with dirty sluts?"

Renji moaned, their little game driving him crazy. "You fuck them, taichou."

"Which means..?"

"You're gonna fuck me, taichou."

"Damn right I am." He let his hakama drop to the floor and stepped out of them, deft fingers unwinding the undergarment that was keeping his straining erection in check. "Let me hear you beg for it." His hands shook now and he fought to keep his breath in check, keep his cool. It was hard with the sight in front of him, the sight of the tall, muscled, _powerful_ shinigami in his bed, tied up like a neat little helpless parcel, blindfolded and panting.

And Renji was way past power play, uninterested in gaining the upper hand anymore. He just wanted to be fucked. Forcefully and thoroughly fucked. He wanted to cum "Please, taichou, fuck me," he groaned, arching his back a little, offering himself to the shinigami behind him. "Please fuck me hard. Use me, taichou."

Shuuhei dropped back down on the futon with a thud, straddling his lover's hips, slamming one hand against a shoulder blade, the other grabbing the knife resting next to it. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Renji's ear. "Fine," he growled, grabbing a handful of red and tugging it harshly, savouring the choked cry that earned him.

"Cut me loose."

"Fuck you, Abarai. You're in no position to give me orders right now." He shuffled down until he instead straddled strong thighs and slid the sharp blade between fragile skin and the fabric of Renji's fundoshi along with the rope riding on top of it, snapping hemp and cotton with a twist of his wrist. Quickly Shuuhei cut the undergarment along Renji's hips as well, ripping it away from his body and throwing the tattered piece of cloth to the side before disposing of the knife, shoving it under the futon where there would be no risk of them cutting themselves.

He then leaned down and stuck three fingers in Renji's mouth, not bothering with asking for permission first, not _needing_ permission, since the redhead started sucking them instantly with a long groan, slobbering around them as he knew what was coming. "That's it, get them nice and wet because I'm gonna shove them up your ass."

Renji moaned again, intensifying his ministrations, saliva spilling from the corners of his mouth and running down his chin.

There had been nothing gentle and loving about the evening so far, but, if possible, it was even less so now. They both just wanted to get off, doing anything to make it happen as quickly as possible. Shuuhei had loosely planned a long slow fuck but he knew it would be impossible. He'd just pound Renji until he filled him with cum. "You suck like the fucking whore you are, know that?"

The redhead just whined, fingers sliding from his mouth with a nasty wet sound, his lips a sticky mess.

Shuuhei cursed under his breath at the sight. He closed his eyes and gathered himself for a moment before sitting back up and running his drenched fingers between the cheeks of Renji's ass, slowly pushing two inside without warning. He twisted them when they were buried, staring down at his hand and taking in the sounds his lover made. Sounds born from pain and pleasure alike. "Fuck you look hot like this, aka. You're so tight, so fucking tight…"

"Fuck me already, Shuu. I can't take it. Fuck me."

"Always so impatient," the brunet murmured as he pulled his fingers out and then stabbed them back in one last time before removing them and holding his hand up to his mouth, running a long tongue over the fingers that had just been buried in Renji and taking in the musky flavour with a small smile.

He spat in his cupped palm and coated his cock sloppily, jerking himself off slowly as he watched the sweat-slick body beneath him, searching deep inside himself for some sort of self-control and failing miserably. "Bite the pillow, honey."

He plunged in.

Renji screamed into the mattress.

Shuuhei figured the beating he was sure to get later, as he didn't pause to let Renji adjust but instead started thrusting hard right away, would be worth it. And so he fucked his bound lover mercilessly, grunting like some wild beast, sweat stinging his eyes and dripping from his nose and chin. Long fingers grabbed the ropes running down Renji's spine and held on as strong hips snapped forwards over and over, drawing howl after delicious howl from an already raw throat.

And it went on, went on until both their bodies ached and trembled, until the futon beneath them was damp, nearly soaked in sweat, until Renji had had enough and let out a desperate wail.

"Shit, Shuuhei, _fuck_! Cut me loose, you have to cut me loose!"

The dark-haired shinigami started fumbling for the knife before even pulling out. As soon as he had it in his grip he buried his free hand in Renji's hair, tugging his head sharply to the side. "Hold still." With a few quick cuts most of the harness trapping the redhead's torso fell apart. Nimble fingers in combination with the sharp blade made short work of the more tightly wrapped lengths keeping Renji's arms in check and after gingerly separating himself from his lover he sawed through the hemp around the strong legs as well. He finished it off with pulling the bow tied around the toes open, unable to suppress a wicked little smile as he did.

Renji wasted no time. He tugged his blindfold off, stretched his arms and legs for just a moment before rolling onto his back, nearly smacking Shuuhei off the futon as he did, and then sat up and wrapped his shaking arms around the choker-adorned neck.

Shuuhei threw the knife to the side and pushed Renji back into the mattress, grabbing his head and crashing their mouths together with a growl.

If big predators kissed, they would kiss like the two males did. They snarled and clawed, bit and sucked, panted violently into each other's mouths, licked the blood leaking from newly formed cuts and tears away with harsh guttural noises.

Shuuhei dug his fingers into the back of Renji's thighs and leaned heavily on them, nearly folding him in half, and then pushed back in with a shout, burying himself in tight, needy heat in one violent thrust.

"Yes, yes, YES! _Fuck_ me! God, fuck me!" Renji threw his head back howling, his arms falling from Shuuhei's neck to his sides, hands fisting the sheets beneath him and almost ripping them apart. "Don't stop, don't you stop now, don't you dare stop, Shuuhei. Fuck me!"

"Why the fuck would I stop," Shuuhei grunted as he leaned down and dug his teeth into Renji's swollen and bloodied bottom lip.

The thrusts were frenzied and painfully deep. The grunts Renji let out weren't all out of pleasure but neither of them gave a damn. Their goal was in sight and they'd do anything to get there.

The brunet pulled his head back a little. "Such a fucking slut, Renji," he hissed. "You're such a filthy little whore, taking it like you get paid for it. And you love it. You love it! Touch yourself, Renji. Let me feel that tight ass of yours squeeze the cum out of my dick. Cum all over yourself, Renji."

"Shuu…" Renji sounded close to tears, sobs of pained pleasure wrecking his body as he obeyed and grabbed his cock. It was so painfully hard he cried out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes when he started moving his hand.

It took less than a minute before his body fought to arch violently, the position he was in making it impossible and every muscle in his body screaming just like he was screaming as he came. The endless teasing had done its job, the first jet of cum hitting his own neck and chin and the following painting his chest and stomach in milky white.

Shuuhei stared down at his lover, eyes large and wild. He managed to moan between laboured gasps, to reflect upon how fucking beautiful Renji looked like that, before he bucked, smacking his forehead into Renji's shaking shoulder and coming hard deep inside him.

"Shit," Renji managed to wheeze after a while. "Ow," he added, small cuts on his lips reopening as he moved them.

The man on top of him let out a shuddering breath. It was as close to a chuckle he could manage. "Ow is right," he muttered. "You won't be able to walk right for days…"

"God, don't remind me. Fuck, I promised to spar with Ikkaku tomorrow, he'll kick my ass when I tell him I can't."

Shuuhei gingerly pulled out and sat back on his heels between Renji's legs, swaying dangerously. "I can't see straight."

"Serves you right, you fucker. I knew you were a sadist, Shuu, but damn I had no idea." The redhead grinned, too tired to add any venom to his words.

"You loved it." As soon as he was sure he wouldn't topple over he reached down and unlocked the red cuffs circling Renji's wrists with a fingertip.

Renji let his reiatsu unfurl, flexed it like he did his limbs when Shuuhei had cut him loose. The signature red warmth of his spiritual pressure filled the room, heavy and suffocating for a moment before it calmed down into what would be best described as a sated glow. He looked down at the cuffs. "How the fuck do you unlock those anyways? I didn't see a key."

"Kidou. Silent incantation."

"Huh. You'll have to teach me sometime."

"No way in hell. They'd kill me if they ever found out I have a pair of these."

"Not like you to steal stuff, Shuuhei."

"I'm just borrowing them."

"Right." Renji made as if to get up, managed to rest on his elbows for a moment before falling back down with a thud. "Listen, I know you're not very fond of falling asleep without taking a shower first but I'm sorry, baby. I'm not gonna make it. I can't move and I'm about to pass out."

"I'll let it slide for now." Shuuhei stretched out next to his lover with a long groan.

"We gotta do this again sometime."

"Yeah…"

They were both asleep within a minute.


End file.
